


ADMIN: Navigation

by deslea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2018-01-09 04:37:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deslea/pseuds/deslea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an admin notice for ease of navigation if you prefer to see only some types of my Harry Potter work.</p><p>You can filter using the Additional Tags <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works?work_search%5Bfreeform_ids%5D%5B%5D=4066&user_id=deslea">Fic</a>, <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works?work_search%5Bfreeform_ids%5D%5B%5D=7844&user_id=deslea">Fanart</a>, <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works?work_search%5Bfreeform_ids%5D%5B%5D=44011&user_id=deslea">Vid</a>, or <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works?work_search%5Bother_tag_names%5D=Meta&commit=Sort+and+Filter&user_id=deslea">Meta</a>.</p><p>You can also jump to vid and art collections using these links: <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/collections/deslea_hp_art/works">HP art</a> and <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/collections/deslea_vids/works">vids</a>. I also have collections for <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/collections/deslea_hp_bellamort/works">Bellatrix/Voldemort</a>, <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/collections/deslea_hp_lucissa/works">Lucius/Narcissa</a> and <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/collections/deslea_hp_luciustonks/works">Lucius/Tonks</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ADMIN: Navigation




End file.
